Fred and Friends
by lizzyathogwarts
Summary: Sequel to WWFD. Fred Weasley II goes to Hogwarts. And boy, does him and his cousin, James, make an impression! From friends, to pranks, to love lives, this story can't get hotter! C'mon, you know you want to read it! :D rating may go up later
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! I have FINALLY decided to write that sequel I promised! :D It will always be from Fred II, Roxy, or James P. POV. Yeah, so you might want to read WWFD first, but you really don't have to. This first chapter is just an intro to the kind of characters Fred, James, and Roxy are. This one is from Fred's POV. So, without further ado, ENJOY! :D

***

_Tap… tap… tap…_

"Shut up," Fred Weasley II groaned at four in the morning. Why on earth was an owl tapping at his window at four in the morning? _James_ was Fred's immediate thought. Yeah, that is something his cousin James would do. Thinking that if he didn't get up to answer it soon, James owl, Teddy, who is just as hyper as James, would wake his mom up, which he really doesn't want.

Fred threw open his window and snatched Teddy, whom James named after his "Godbrother". He ripped of the letter and read the rushed scrawled letter:

_Dearest Freddy-who-wet-his-beddy,_

_Bad news, you peanut brain. Or, well, your owl has a peanut brain. It delivered your last letter to the kitchen! Mum was in the kitchen. And guess what. She read it. And it had our whole order of prank products! Well, mum went berserk and took my owl away, so I had to steal it bright and early. And I really don't want a bat-bogey hex used against me again, so if you don't mind, send Teddy back A.S.A.P. But, really, you have to tell Uncle George to get it all anyway. Hogwarts just won't be the same without it… Oh, and tell Roxy. We can discus it Saturday, at our BIRTHDAY PARTY! I can't wait! But I'm still jealous that you're three days older than me… _

_Love,_

_Your most favorite person in the world _

Laughing slightly and shaking his head, Fred took out some ink and a quill and wrote a short reply:

_Dearest Jamesie Poo,_

_Wow, this really stinks. I will be sure to tell dad, Roxy, and use a smarting charm on my owl (once we actually get to Hogwarts… I can't believe it is only next week!). Anyway, I'll cut it short because, one, I'm tired, and two, bat- bogey hexes hurt. Talk to you Saturday!_

_Love,_

_The most awsomest person in the world_

Fred sent Teddy back, not really worried about the situation. He knew his dad would pull.

He always does.

***

Alright guys, yeah, it's short, but it's just the beginning. Next chapter will be MUCH longer. I might have it up later tonight… who knows. Next chapter they will board the Hogwarts Express! It will be great! Oh, and please review. It makes me more motivate and happy! :D 


	2. Chapter 2 Hogwarts!

Yup, here's the next addition! It will be from… um, lets say James's POV. Yeah, that sounds good. Enjoy! :D

***

James Potter was about to scream. He was just way too excited about going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. He wasn't even one bit nervous! And, to make his spirits higher, as he ran past the magical barrier though platform 9 3/4th, he spotted all his cousins waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Uncle Bill asked as the Potters and Teddy all came through. A lot of people were staring at them.

"This one," James's Dad nodded toward him, "forgot to pack his robes, and told us halfway up to London."

"Good going," Roxy grinned at James. Fred winked.

Uncle George cleared his throat loudly, and Dad nodded.

"Er, Fred and James," Harry started, "could we have a word with you? Privately?"

Exchanging mystified looks, James, dark red hair, few freckles, and slightly shorter than Fred, who has bright red hair, dark shin (white father and black mother), and lots of freckles, walked over to their dads.

"Now, we want to share our trouble making treasures with you," George started once they were well out of ear-shot of the rest of the group. James and Fred grinned at each other. This sounded wonderful.

"First," George started, pulling something out of his jacket, "Is the one I discovered. Or well, Uncle Fred and I discovered it. It is called the Marauders Map. Now, I'm sure once you guys look at the names of the creators, you will know who they are immediately. This is the map of Hogwarts, and everyone in it."

"To open it, just say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'. And it will all show up. You will find it dead useful," Harry said.

"But don't forget to wipe it away by saying 'Mischief managed'. Otherwise, anyone can read it," George said.

This seamed like this most wonderful thing in the world to James, until his dad pulled something out of his cloak. James gasped.

"Yes, my very own cloak of invisibility. You know the tradition. I must pass it down to my son. And that's you," Harry beamed at his oldest son, who had a look of shock and amazement on his face. "Share with Fred, and use it well."

James and Fred, very pleased with their gifts, hugged and kissed everyone goodbye. Teddy, 7th year, Vic, 6th year, Dominique, 4th year, Roxy, 3rd year, Molly, also a 3rd year, and Fred and James, soon-to-be-first years, boarded the train. The parents all waved good-bye, and the younger cousins cried and complained. James no longer was a little boy with dreams of going to Hogwarts. He now was a part of it.

"C'mon, Vic, lets go find Liz," Teddy told Vic, and they departed down the train. Molly demanded that Roxy and Dom sit with her, and they gave Fred and James a meaningful look that clearly said they'd rather be with them. Molly was very bossy.

Fred and James, inseparable, walked past the compartments, in hope of finding a fellow first year. Toward the end of the train, the saw a small, black and blue haired boy staring out the window. They walked in, greatly startling him.

"Cool hair," James said to the boy, and held out his hand, "I'm James potter, and did your parents magically do that to your hair?"

"Erm, I'm Theo Wilton. And, no, because I'm muggle born. This is just hair spray."

"You're muggle born? Well, than I guess you can't tell us how we are sorted. Dad told me we had to fight a troll, but I'm not sure whether or not to believe him," Fred said. Theo looked frightened at this piece of information. "Oh, and I'm Fred Weasley. James and I are cousins."

"F-f-fight a troll?!"

"Only pulling your wand. And by the way, what kind of wands do you guys have?" Fred asked.

"Holly, dragon heart string, 12-and-a-quarter-inches," James said proudly. "Fred?"

"Birch, phoenix tail feather, 12 inches," he stated, "What about you, Theo?"

"Oak, dragon heart string, 11 inches," Theo mumbled as the door slammed open.

"This is all your fault!" A girl yelled at the boy standing next to her. James thought she looked beautiful. She had dark chestnut colored hair with many layers, large hazel eyes, and was a little tall. She looked like she was 11, and so did the boy next to her. He had short blonde hair, was just as tall with the same eyes. They were clearly arguing. James guessed that they were related.

"Del, you don't just open someone's compartment door and yell at the person next to you," the blonde boy said, laughing. The girl looked around at the people and laughed, making her look even prettier.

"Sorry. Can we sit here? The last compartment we were in had a bad group of people," she said.

"Jamie Eagle," the boy said, and nodded to his sister, " and this is my sister, Demelza. We're twins."

"Well, that explains a lot," Fred joked. Demelza and Jamie laughed.

"Well, this group seems much better," She said, and took a seat next to James.

"James Potter, aren't ya? And you,' she said pointing at Fred, "Are Fred Weasley, am I wrong? Our parents went to school with your mum," She told James.

"Dang, you're good," James said and Fred nodded.

"And who are you?" Jamie asked Theo.

"Theo Wilton."

"Wait!" Fred exclaimed. "If your parents went to school here, than you must know how you get sorted!"

Demelza and Jamie laughed. James noticed that they laughed as much as him and Fred do.

"It's nothing to get worked up about! You just have to put a hat on! It just looks in your head and tell you what house you are in." Jamie explained.

"We're gonna be in Gryffindor. What about you guys?" Demelza asked.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Fred and James exclaimed. Theo looked puzzled.

"What are the houses?"

"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," and familiar voice in the front of the compartment said. Roxy was leaning against the door.

"I couldn't stand Molly anymore," she explained to Fred and James.

"We know what you mean," they told her.

"Is she like all for Slytherin?" Demelza asked.

"No. She's a Ravenclaw. Our whole family is blood traitors."

"Oh, well the first compartment we where in was filled with the biggest bunch of Slytherins I've ever met," Jamie said bitterly.

"Yeah, and Jamie argued with them, and then we left," Demelza explained.

"Hmm…," Theo started, "I defiantly want to be a Gryffindor. The other houses don't sound very nice."

"Well, it's really just Slytherin. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff aren't bad, but Gryffindor is the best!" Fred said.

"Hey, Fred, do you have the plan to get on the Quidditch team?" James asked. Him and Fred were really serous about this plan.

"Yup," Fred replied.

"I don't think McGonagall is gonna let you play. Besides, we already have… oh, jeez. Teddy and I are the only people left…," Roxy said. Roxy was a chaser and Teddy was the keeper.

"Yeah, our plan is fool proof," James said with a lazy smile. Then the conversation turned to Quidditch the rest of the ride. Roxy, it turned out, seemed to have made best friends with everyone in the compartment. Teddy and Vic dropped in at one point, but the there was a call.

"Firs' years, o'er here!" Bellowed the familiar voice. James smiled at Hagrid and gave him a high- five. He knew Hagrid very well.

"It to yer boat, now," he said, helping Theo in.

The boat started to row, and James, Fred, Demelza, Jamie, and Theo floated closer and closer the amazing castle for the first time.

***

Wow, this is really long (ok, not really… but it's a long chapter for this story)! I should have the next chapter up very soon. Thanx to everyone who reviewed last time, and please, PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	3. Chapter 3 Sorting and Families

Sup, peoples! I wanted to get the sorting over with, so, here you are! I know it's short. But next chapter will be longer. Nonetheless, enjoy! :D

***

Roxy's POV

Roxy craned her neck to get a better look at the scared looking first years. She noticed Fred didn't looked scared at all, and neither did James. She smile: those were the kind if people Fred and James are. She was very close to Fred. They weren't like most brothers and sisters. The always got along well and were best friends. James was also like her second brother. Then, she heard McGonagall call out the first name.

"Analope, Nicole."

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted with in a matter of seconds.

"Array, Jay."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Benti, Gabriel."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Carty, Tony."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

A few more people walked up and shoved the hat on their heads. Roxy was almost getting bored until, finally, a familiar name was called.

"Eagle, Demelza."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said quickly. She was the first Gryffindor appointed. Next, Roxy knew was her twin, Jamie.

"Eagle, James."

"GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled again rather quickly. The two sat next to Roxy, and she gave them a thumbs up along with Teddy, Vic, and Dominique. Then, she was getting bored again. She noticed that there were very little new Gryffindor compared to the other houses. By the time the only other Gryffindors were appointed (Madison Hetti and Lee Ann Goodmick) James was finally called up.

"Potter, James." The hall hushed even more quietly.

"_Harry Potter's son!" _ was whispered everywhere.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. Roxy clapped loudly.

"Nice job," She told James and knuckled touched him. Very soon was Fred. Roxy was feeling nervous for him. She really wanted him to be in Gryffindor.

"Weasley, Fred."

"Gryffindor!" Roxy let out a cheer of relief. He did it! Only was boy was standing now. The muggle-born from the train.

"Wilton, Theodore."

The hat took a long time, but at last it shouted, "Gryffindor!"

"Can you believe our luck?" Fred whispered to James. "All of our friends are in Gryffindor!"

McGonagall said a few words, but let them eat very soon. Roxy just now realized how hungry she was. The five new Gryffindors were talking about their families. Roxy joined in.

"So, Jamie, what do your parents do for a living?" Fred asked.

"Dad is a new wand maker. Her made Del's and mine wands. And mum stays at home to watch all our siblings," Jamie replied.

"Yeah, we're the oldest. Just under us is Lexy, then Ethan, named after our uncle Ethan. You ought to meet Uncle Ethan. He is so cool!" Demelza said.

"What about you, Fred?"

"Parents own the Weasley Wizard Wheezes. It's just me and Roxy… and a lot of cousins!"

"James?"

"Dad is an Auror, which I hate. I never get to see him when he is on missions. Mum writes for the daily prophet because she has to care for Al and Lily. What about you, Theo?"

"Well, my dad is and accountant. And my mum is a nurse. But I hate my dad. He doesn't like me going here, see. But mum was all for it. Now they're separated," he said bitterly. Roxy felt awkward.

The conversation continued and soon it was time for bed. Roxy walked up with Demelza and chatted with her. She was very friendly and funny. But as she climbed into bed, she remembered that tomorrow she had to go back to classes. With Molly. Urge.


	4. Chapter 4 Letters and Girls

Heyla. Sorry, it's taken me a wile, but here it is! :D Enjoy! Hmm… lets say it's from… Fred's POV… yeah, that sounds good.

***

Fred's POV

Fred was having a great time already, and he was just walking down to breakfast. He had made great friends with Jamie and Theo, and there was nothing better he could do. Last night the boys spent the night explaining quidditch to Theo, taking guess of what their classes were going to be like, plan ways to make it on the quidditch team, James bragged about his invisibility cloak, and Jamie talked a LOT about girls. He was quite something. He most certainly had much more dating experiences than the rest of the boys. He went on about how hot the two new Gryffindor girls were (not his sister though of course) and his last girlfriend who he had but was a psycho. Fred, James, and theo hadn't ever even considered dating yet. They were only 11. Well, Fred and James were actually 12, but Theo 11. Fred, James, and Jamie all wrote a letter to their families. Theo refused and said that he didn't care to tell his family when James offered to let him use his owl. When morning came, Fred and James were in for the surprise of their life.

The post came in, and there were birds everywhere, Of course, Fred and James had been warned about this, but were still surprised. They were even more surprised when about 5 owls landed in front of him and James.

"Oh, jeez!" James exclaimed. Roxy and Demelza choose that moment to sit down.

"Ah," Roxy started, looking at the owls, "The family letter bombardment. Yeah, I got the same thing when I was sorted." Teddy, Vic and Dom sat down next to them.

"Go on," Dom urged them, "lets hear the best."

Next to them, Jamie and Demelza were opening two letters from their family. Theo looked miserable as he saw them all open their loving letters from their families. James choose to read his letter from his parents aloud:

"_Dear Jamesie poo,_

_Your father and I are so proud of you! Your daddy nearly shouted with joy when he heard the news about you and Fred. I know Gryffindor is the perfect place for you and (I hope) that you will do fine and follow the rules (at least to the best of your abilities). Al is very jealous and is starting to annoy your father very much now that he doesn't have you to shadow. Lily cried all night because she wanted her biggest brother, and I tell you, it most certainly wasn't a good night. Good luck with your classes, write back soon and tell me all about your new friends that I am sure you will make, and tell the rest of the family, and especially Teddy, hi!_

_Love,_

_Mum"_

James threw that aside and went on to the next letter. Roxy made Fred read his aloud from their parents:

"_Dear Fred,_

_I knew that there wasn't any doubt that you make it in Gryffindor! I'm so happy that both of you guys are in Gryffindor. That's where you guys belong! Anyway, your mom said to tell you to be good and all that rubbish, but I say to be good enough. No one's perfect (unless you're Molly… I know Roxy knows what I mean!) Anyway, watch out for McGonagall, and Neville will tell Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny everything you do, so that will more than likely reach your mom's ears, and I know you still want you butt intact, so just don't get into too much trouble. Have fun!_

_Love,_

_Dad_"

"Sounds like dad," Roxy said smiling. Fred was grinning from ear to ear. Then, James started snorting loudly.

"Look at this rubbish from Uncle Percy! Uncle Ron always says he still is a big prat. Look, it says, 'If you get in any kind of trouble, I will have to report it to your parents. It will make me very disappointed if you go the same way as your dad and uncles,'" James turned and gave Fred an astonished look, "What rubbish!"

Fred told him not to worry, but it was droned by a girlish squeal. Jamie asked stupidly, "Where's the fire?"

Madison Hetti and Lee Ann Goodmick were giggling to each other and pointing at Jamie and James. Fred felt bewildered. He didn't understand girls. They were whispering to each other frantically. Finally, the two girls walked bravely over to them. The bright blonde one turned to Jamie and talked to him.

"Hey, you're really cute, ya know," Madison said. She batted her eyebrows and said, "I'm Madison Hetti, but everyone calls me Maddie. So, erm, I really like you, and, um, doyawannagouwime?" She said really fast. Jamie grinned. Demelza faked gagged in her cereal.

Lee Ann started talking to James, and as telling him the exact same thing and told him that everyone calls her Lee. Roxy had her eye brows raised and was shaking, looking like she was trying to restrain herself from laughing. Theo and Fred felt slightly left out, but then they met Demelza's eyes and couldn't stop laughing. Demelza seemed used to being in this kind of situation. But when James said yes, Fred's jaw dropped to the floor.

He felt like his best friend had just betrayed him. This wasn't the James he knew. They never really cared much about girls. But now, as Fred looked around, he just realized how pretty girls really were. He was growing up, and hardly knew it. He looked over at a 3rd year Hufflepuff and thought she looked really hot. When he looked in Demelza's eyes, he felt really sick of himself, and of James. He was wondering if Theo was thinking the same thing. He knew now just how Jamie's mind works. Jamie has a dirty mind he thought.

McGonagall passed and gave them their schedules. They were delighted to find out that they all had classes together. Roxy left immediately to her class, as well and Teddy, Vic, and Dom. As Fred saw James hold hands with Lee. Fred felt angry as he looked for the herbology classroom. How dare James do this to him. He needs a girl now, too. Let the hunt begin.

***

Ok, this chapter didn't turn out as planned, but I like it. I guess that now I have gotten my bff a boyfriend, I was sorta stuck on the subject and wanted to do it from a boy's POV, and ya… REVIEW!! :D PLZ! :D


	5. Chapter 5 Classes and Breakups

Okey-dokie, you guys are lucky I'm updating so fast! Thank you to Ed Westwicker for reviewing the last few chapters. Now, if you people don't review, I'm gonna update slower. MUAHAHAHA! So review. PLZ! Or else you don't get this story for a fun read :P. Oh, yeah… I have a story to write… so on to that! :D

***

James POV

Now this was odd. James really liked the feeling of Lee's hand in his as he walked to his first class. He never really cared that much about girls… but now, it seemed as though he was destined to have this moment. He did feel bad for Fred though… but, he had to admit, he was way better looking than Fred. And Jamie was grinning to Maddie, and she was blushing furiously. As he walked into herbology, he remembered that Neville was the teacher, so he let go of Lee's hand because then Neville would tell his parents, and he didn't want them to know for some reason. He didn't know why. But, now, all thoughts of girls had left his mind as he remembered that the moment he was waiting for 11 years had finally come. His very first class at Hogwarts!

Neville walked to the front of the tables and pulled up a small plant. He started the lesson.

"This here is a small plant of devil's snare. It is a highly advanced plant to deal with, and many wizards have died under it's wrath. Now, I'm sure that many of you are wondering why I show you something this highly advanced, and it is because I will treat you all as if you are fully grown wizards, so then when you go off on your own, you will all be experts. I'm Professor Longbottom, and I will hopefully be your Herbology teacher for the next 7 years here. By the time you are in seventh year you will be able to deal with a massive amount of this plant like snapping your fingers. For now, though, we will start with taking note about this plant. But don't worry; it's not the notes that count. It's whether or not you know how to deal with the plant and tame it. But notes may help you in the long run when you take your OWL's. But that's not for another 5 years. Today, I will show you the basics of potting and repotting plants. Now…"

The lesson was very interesting, and Professor Longbottom took his job very seriously. By the end of class, Theo earned ten points for Gryffindor and he was in good spirits. They left the sunrooms and then went to lunch. James ignored Lee the whole time and chatted with Demelza.

"Well, I would have told you this at breakfast, but since you were in love at that time, I couldn't tell you what my parents wrote." Demelza took a deep breath. Fred and Theo were listening, but Jamie wasn't even paying attention. He was talking to Maddie. "My mum is pregnant." She said. James was surprised and said that it's really cool. Demelza shook her head. "No, I mean, well, I'm happy, yeah, but I just don't want another sibling. I know, it sounds kind of selfish, but, I've already have Jami, Lexy, and Ethan. But, there's nothing I can do about it now…"

"Aww, c'mon," James started putting an arm around her, "Imagine how much fun you will have with another sibling! Oh, and make sure your parents don't name it something ridiculous like 'Albus Severus'. That's what my parents named my brother, and I am very happy that it wasn't me. Anyway, are you good at qudditch?" Demelza nodded.

"I love quidditch! Jamie and I are great beaters. It's a shame that first years aren't allowed brooms though…"

"Del, you're talking to me. James Sirius Potter. I'm named after Hogwarts two biggest trouble makers. My godbrother is the captain, and he knows how good Fred and I are. We will find a way to make it on the team. And so will you and Jamie. And, look, did you see the notice on the board? Flying lessons are on Friday, not that I need any…" Demelza giggled.

"Okey-dokie," she said. At the end of lunch, Lee broke up with James, but he really didn't care. He liked Demelza way more. But she was his friend, and that just sounded weird. Very weird.

James walked with Fred, Theo, and Del to Transfiguration. The class was really confusing, but James did way better in Transfiguration than he did in Herbology. McGonagall awarded him 5 points anyway when he successfully turned and match into a needle. Fred's just went on fire, Jamie's hardly did anything, but Del was the firs to transfigure hers. Then Theo, and then James. He felt proud of himself. He could do something right after all. As he went to bed that night after attempting to finish his transfiguration homework, he felt that the day had been very eventful. Maybe even too eventful.

***

Woop, I did it, so REVIEW! :D PLZ! :D


End file.
